


A Boy Brushed Red

by Rizzykins



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:25:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzykins/pseuds/Rizzykins
Summary: "Red is quickly becoming my least favorite color." [Some 10K/Reader smut mixed in with a little trepidation]





	A Boy Brushed Red

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by A Boy Brushed Red Living in Black and White by Underoath off the album They're Only Chasing Safety 
> 
> ^Could there be a more perfect combination for 10K, I don’t think so :p This is my first attempt here at a ZNation oneshot, I'm thinking of making a booklet of em, but I'm not too sure yet as if I did it wouldn't really follow any order or even storyline – and quite honestly, I don’t know if this is any good because my smutty skills are a low zero on a scale of one to ten – Also I’m still quite rusty with my writing skills and my grammar sucks because I'm kind of an idiot.

My breathing was shaky at best as my lower back pressed harshly against the cold surface of the sink, small bathroom walls closing in on me from every side. I could hear the groans, the moans, the scratching on the outside of the door, the only thing separating me from the dehumanized monster outside, the Z. How easy it would be to push the door open forcefully and send it stumbling backward, how simple it would be to just give it mercy, put the thing out of its misery and allow it some peace in the afterlife. It was something probably far overdue for the poor soul. 

Too bad for it though the time wasn’t right. I had more important things going on right now, that damn thing was no match in my mind for what really had me pinned here. "Mmmn." The small noise forced its way from deep inside my throat as I made the conscious decision to use all the muscle I could muster from my own behind to push my body off the edge of the sink and closer to the other body towering over mine, pressing itself flush against me. Close just wasn’t close enough.

"We should..." His breath came out wistfully as he tilted his head towards the door, brain obviously revolving around the walking dead outside just as mine had been moments before as I tightened my fingers on his hip bones, knuckles probably turning white from the force of my fingertips digging into him. He wasn't going anywhere, not if I could help it. It was rare enough to get alone time from the group of other survivors, there was no way one missed Z was going to pull him from my clutches. Sure, there was an off chance it could attract more, but hey, it would take a while for those stumbling, limping brainless things to hobble up the steps of the house we decided upon, flights of stairs were such a good idea. A thought pre-virus me never would've so much as fathomed.

"It's just one, don’t think about it." A small laugh escaped me seeing the look on his face as he peered down at me, gorgeous green eyes boring deep into my [E/C] ones, his own hands pressed roughly against the mirror behind me effectively boxing me in-between himself and the vanity.  

"It's killing the mood." He stated simply with a small nod as I pulled on his sides, forcing his hips into my own, loving the feeling of the friction it caused.

"You've done this once before, you don’t even know what "the mood" is." I used my grip on his side as leverage to grind against him causing him to take a sharp inhale before a groan, from neither of us, had his arms falling to his side limply. 

"It'll only take less than a minute."  

"This will only take less than a minute." I teased pushing him back a bit, stepping forwards so that damned sink wouldn't leave a bruise on my already fucked up skin, the apocalypse really did a number on a girl. "Plus," I grinned still guiding him with my grip and a step "I kind of enjoy tasting the fear in your sweat." His back was totally pushed up against the wall in seconds, his chest heaving up and down with each deep breath he took. "That sexy look on your face," I allowed my tongue to glide over my bottom lip knowing I had his full attention now as his eyes followed the motion. "I hide it well but," I pushed myself up on my tip toes, my chest pressing firmly against his, his heartbeat racing – pounding rhythmically against his rib cage "I'll let you in on a little secret, 10K." I allowed my lips to flutter over the skin on the side of his neck "You, this, it kind of makes me feel more alive." My tongue shot out, licking shell of his earlobe getting his whole body to shudder in response.

"Ah," the small noise escaped him as he brought his hands up to my ass, gripping it with a rough squeeze, pushing me up on my toes a bit more bringing me into his body, forgetting all about the atrocity just outside. 

How he had had so much self-control until now really had me astonished. "Fuck," the word fell from his lips uncharacteristically as his fingers began to kneed at the back of my jeans, my own thumbs now going through circular motions on the insides of his hips looking for the bundle of nerves I knew to be somewhere near, the only indication I had found what I had been looking for coming in a tiny moan and buck of the hips.

"Let's." I couldn’t help the pout from forming as his hands removed themselves from my behind only for one to rest on the center of my back keeping me in my place, the other finding its way to my hair, fingers knotting themselves in as he pulled my head back from his side with little force, being as gentle as possible to crash his lips on my own. For someone who had only done this with me once before, and no one else, he was already far better than the last time. My teaching abilities must've been of the highest caliber.

Lips working in tandem with his own I slowly dragged my fingertips up his arms feeling goose bumps erupting under my very touch, slipping over his collarbone down to the middle of his chest in an attempt to remove the vest keeping me from just removing his shirt outright, only moving back up to push the item from his shoulders and onto the floor. Once I had fully completed my initial goal I allowed my hands to slowly trail down to the center of his stomach, muscles rippling at my touch, then to go further down to the hem of his shirt, giving it a quick tug. Ignoring me almost completely the shooter let his own hands find their way to my sides, sliding under the thin fabric of my shirt, his touch warm as he brought them upwards in what felt like slow motion.

"Tch." A sharp hiss left me as he broke the kiss in order to pull the fabric up and over my head, letting it slip out of his fingers and onto the tile beneath, leaving it forgotten for now.

"I think this time," my eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice to rest on his face, taking in all his admirable features. Those romantic eyes, the sharp shape of his jawline, the bend of his nose right down to the light pink dusting his cheeks "You get to be the one who loses all their clothes first." His sentence brought a fire raging through my insides, starting from my stomach sputtering out of control, engulfing the rest of me as his hand found my chest, giving the right side a rough squeeze while the other locked around my waist again before using his leverage to spin us around, my upper-back hitting the wall with a tiny thud. He certainly wasn’t used to being the one pinned down, not here, not anywhere.

"So, you do have it in you to take control of a situation, huh 10K?" I teased him again biting the inside of my lip, the feeling of his calloused hands on my breasts already driving me insane, his only response coming in the form of an even rougher squeeze. My eyes once again slammed themselves closed reveling in all the feeling he sent coursing through me as his lips then met my neck, leaving small precise kisses in all the places he knew would drive me wild, his memory on point keeping to all the little spots I told him about the time before. Making the quick decision to not allow him all the fun my hands once again found his hip bones, dipping inwards to the button clasping his jeans. 

"No," He pulled back bringing his hand from the small of my back to my wrists, his larger hand quickly encircling them, dropping his other from my body in favor of pinning my arms above my head in a tight lock, "I said you were going first." I had never seen such a devilish smile on him before as his now free hand shot right to my own button, working expertly to pop it open within seconds.  It was an enticing feeling knowing even he was only human when it came to wanting, almost sweet in a weird sort of way even.

"That’s not fair, Tommy." I knew calling him by his real name would send him into a frenzy as his hand slid down into my jeans grazing over the fabric underneath. Another soft moan escaped me feeling the warmth radiating off him and onto the already wet fabric of my panties. It had only taken him seconds to decide he was moving too slow, need growing in the both of us far too quickly, before he released my arms, moving fast to hook his fingers into the tops of my jeans to pull down. Once he was satisfied with their new location, most of the way down my thighs he allowed his eyes to drink in the appearance before him. All we ever saw anymore seemed to be death, destruction, rubble, it must've been like being a kid in…well, he told me he never really liked sweets to much so if he had to choose now, it was probably like being a kid in a gun store - so many things to touch, so many things to make his own.

I couldn’t help but avert my gaze under his scrutiny unsure if I enjoyed it too much. He really didn’t have much to compare me to being the least tainted one out of all of us, not that you could tell in the moment as his eyes rested back onto my heaving chest. “They’re perfect, right?” teasing him was the highlight of the foreplay, seeing him turn into a blushing fool was one of the only heavenly things on this fucked up earth.

Biting his bottom lip he moved his orbs up to mine “I think so. They fit really nicely in my hands.” He gave his own try at teasing, how adorable “They’re really really soft…so yeah,” he made himself blush more as he slowly licked his bottom lip, my brain going into mush just imagining what it’d feel like if he licked me like that. Subconsciously the thought had me bringing my own hands up now, his eyes flashing down to watch as I gave my own chest a nice squeeze, making sure to move slowly so he could view it all.

“You’re right, they are.” The sentence had him back into my clutches again, his lips once again devouring my own in a sickeningly sweet way, my stomach flipping in circles at the release of the butterflies he always built up. Only a few seconds had passed before his tongue was being pushed into my mouth all of his own accord, wrestling with my own as his hand flew back into my hair pushing my head closer into his, deepening the already sloppy kiss. Taking it as an inspiration I quickly worked my way to the button of his jeans, undoing it and using his belt loops to pull down before he had another chance to object. Not like he was going to. He only played along knowing how much I liked the games, and every once in awhile it was good for him to take his time on something. He could afford not to be so damn trigger happy when it came to something like this.

Once I was sure the obnoxious jeans I had been trying to get him out of for the past couple minutes were at least as far down as my own I all but forced my hand into the thinner material hugging on his waist, seeking out the part of him that I had brought to life. A deep groan into my mouth was all the incentive needed for me to start a languid stroking motion on his hard appendage. 

"Can we just..." It was but a lustrous growl as he broke the connection of our lips, not even finishing his own thought before pushing the only thing still covering me down, myself being just as impatient with his own. 

"Mmm." A whimper escaped me upon feeling him expertly pushing himself into my entrance, the white-hot coil inside of me snapping sending my hands under his shirt and up to his shoulder blades, fingernails more than likely leaving crescent shaped marks in his skin in an attempt to keep myself grounded. 

"Huh," His breathing came out in huffs as he rested his forehead on the top of my head, breath commingling as he kept his pace, pumping slowly, making sure to feel everything he could.

"Harder." It was but a whisper as my fingernails dug deeper into the grooves of his shoulder blades holding on for dear life as he hit the sweetest spot "Oh," A loud moan escaped into the air around before I pressed my lips against his own attempting to keep any other loud noises that may have attracted more Z's to a minimum, even though I was fairly certain I already had with the barrage of moans that I was unable to stifle into his mouth no matter how hard I tried to keep them in. Pushing the thought from my head I quickly worked myself back into his motions, which had now been forceful, quickening with each passing second making me bite down slightly on his bottom lip before pulling away in favor to burying my face into the crook of his neck. I couldn’t help but make a mental note here - gunpowder, pine and dirt had never smelled this amazing before. Who would've guessed? 

"Don’t stop," It came out as an order realizing he had slowed his movements back to an agonizing pace, probably because he had been making far too many thumps against the wall each time he thrust forward, my body unable to stop the force he put into each movement.

"The noise-" He must've thought so too. His breathing was ragged, I could hear it in the way he spoke. Less than a minute, just like I had predicted. He was just about to...

"Hey. Hello, Earth to [Name]!" A female's voice brought me crashing back down to reality in seconds with a few quick blinks and a tiny shake of my head, the memory that had been playing inside nothing more than just that now, a memory. "You're bleeding. Christ, what the hell are you thinking about over here, jeez." It came out as a harsh statement as I turned my head slowly to face my best friend, one of the only ones I had left, her hand darting up to cup the side of my face as her forefinger briskly ran over my bottom lip removing the slight dribble of crimson running down it from the corner of my mouth. Until now I hadn't given any notice to the fact that my thoughts had led me to bite down so hard on the inside of my cheek that I split it open. 

"Are you okay?" She had been right to worry about me. In this moment I had probably looked just like one of them. The zombies, eyes emotionless, nothing going through my head but the urges of hunger and need, the want to taste the flesh of another human being, although not in the same way of course. No, biting him wouldn't fill the ever-present hunger growing in my stomach, the need to eat, it wouldn't fill me up with anything aside from ecstasy. 

My lips parted momentarily as her hand fell back to her side, eyes full to the brim of uncertainty causing me to close my mouth quickly, the coppery taste of my own life force filling my senses – my taste buds seemingly running on overdrive in my sticky dry mouth. It had been far too long since my last drink of water now that I thought about it. "Mm-hum." I nodded forcing a thin smile before running my tongue over my top teeth. "You know me," I spoke once I was satisfied there was no blood staining my teeth visible, the taste still making rounds in the back of my throat "Just being a fool. Daydreamin' away."

"Yeah, right." Addy crossed her arms over her chest with a shake of her head "Nothing out of the ordinary there. What are you even spacing out on over here all by yourself?" Her head whipped in the direction my own had been pointed in before she pulled me from my bliss.

"Just...Addy," I could no longer keep my gaze controlled on her as she peered onward searching for the un-seeable, allowing my eyes to run back to the sniper on the opposite side of the room watching as his fingers delved into his raven colored locks as he smiled down at the shorter brunette female ahead of him, excitement written all across his features "have I ever told you..." It only took seconds for his own gaze to break, turning his head towards me and Addy as though he felt the burn of my eyes, beautiful sea green connecting with me in seconds, I could almost swear to see his eyes brighten, before turning back to the girl clad from head to toe in "red is quickly becoming my least favorite color."


End file.
